Jekyll And Hyde
by OjkmtSdwhsmsJsjrjvj
Summary: baca aja, males nulis :v
CHAPTER 1

Tittle : Jekyll and Hyde

Author : OjkmtSdwhsmsJsjrjvj (Panggil saja Ojeka/? :v )

Cast : Park Jimin and Min Yoongi

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mistery

Length : Chapter

Rating : T-M

Disclaimers : Cast punya Agency dan orang tuanya. FF milik saya dan buatan saya. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fiksi atau suatu kejadian lain, maka itu bukan hal yang disengaja.

Sugaa masih tercengang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Seonsaengnim barusan. Ia benar-benar tak rela jika waktu kosongnya harus digunakan untuk hal ini, terlebih Ia melakukanya demi orang yang tidak Ia kenal.

"Seonsaengnim, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Suga. Ia masih tak terima dengan keputusan dosennya tersebut.

"Dengar, ya, Min Suga, Jimin memiliki nilai yang buruk dalam pelajaran music. Kau memiliki bakat dan nilai bagus dalam mata kuliahmu. Kuharap, kau dapat menjadi tutor sebaya yang baik untuknya." Ucap Cho seonsaengnim sambil melipat kedua tanganya untuk menopang dagunya. Menatap Suga yang sedari tadi memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kami tak sebaya! Jadi tak pantas disebut tutor sebaya! Aku lebih tua darinya! Aku ini seorang Sunbae!" Sahutnya sambil menatap Seonsaengnim dengan kesal lalu menunjuk Jimin yang ada sampingnya hingga yang ditunjuk tersentak kaget sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lakukan Min Suga! Kalau tidak aku akan memotong seluruh nilai Music Modern-mu dari semester pertama 50%"

Suga menghela nafasnya. Ia pun menerima keputusan tersebut daripada yang menjadi korbanya adalah nilai yang sudah Ia peroleh dikampus. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dengan raut wajah yang kusam.

Jimin mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menunduk. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia mengikuti orang yang Ia sukai. Min Suga. Seorang namja jenius dan memiliki pengetahuan luas. Terkenal sebagai sosok Namja yang dingin dan serius. Sangat sulit untuk melihatnya tertawa-bahkan tersenyum saja sulit-. Banyak yang bilang jika Suga tersenyum terlihat sangat manis, bahkan tak jarang para Uke dan para gadis langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Jimin pernah melihat Yoongi tersenyum saat kemenangannya pada Turnamen Basket. Dia memang jago dalam hal basket.

Pipi Jimin merah merona, Entah kenapa dari belakang saja Ia rasa Suga begitu indah. Saat tadi diruang , Jimin sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. Untung saja Suga tak menyadariya karena sedari tadi Suga merengek pada karena tak terima jadwal tidurnya dipakai untuk membantu Jimin. Dibalik wajah Dinginnya, ternyata Suga sangat imut ketika menunjukan rasa kesalnya dengan merengek pada . jauh dari yang Jimin bayangkan.

Duukkk!

"Aduh!"

Kepala Jimin tersandung dengan sebuah benda yang berdiri didepanya hingga Ia termundur beberapa langkah kebelakang sehingga membuat semua lamunan tentang seseorang yang tak sengaja Ia tabrak barusan buyar.

"Bodoh! Apa kau benar-benar mengikutiku, huh!?" sentak Suga, Jimin mengangkat kepalanya sambil meringis lalu menatap seniornya dengan wajah seperti orang yang kebingungan, dan itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh bagi Suga. JImin terus menatap Suga dengan wajah kebingungan, melamun menikmati setiap lekukan wajah Suga yang tampan dengan tatapan seperti itu. Suga mulai geram.

"Hey, dude!" Suga menyentak Jimin sekali lagi. Kali ini Jimin benar-benar sadar. Jimin mengerjap dan segera Ia mundur kebelakang dan membungkukan badannya 45°

"Mi-mianhamnida s-sunbae.. maaf aku melamun barusan!"

Suga berdecak sambil mengarahkan pandangany kearah lain lalu menatap Jimin tajam, "Jangan panggil aku Sunbae, aku benci itu, bodoh! Panggil aku Suga Hyung. Aku tak biasa dipanggil Sunbae," ucapnya sambil sedikit mendorong pundak Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Jimin menunduk, "Ba..baiklah Hyung…"

"Jimin?"

"N..ne?"

Suga kembali berdecak, "Tatap aku! Kenapa kau ini? Sedari tadi menunduk!"

JImin mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Sunbae-nya tersebut dengan rasa takut. Ada dua hal yang membuat Jimin takut saat ini. Pertama, Ia dibentak oleh seniornya. Kedua, Ia kini berhadapan dengan Senior yang Ia sukai.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" tanyanya dengan saura seperti seorang anggota FBI atau CIA yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka teroris. Jimin sepertinya semakin ketakutan, seakan-akan Ia ingin diterkam oleh seekor binatang buas didalam hutan dekat sungai Amazon yang tak memungkinkanya untuk lari sekarang.

"A..aku ingin bertanya tentang les itu," jawab Jimin pelan.

Suga tak mengeluarkan suara, Ia hanya merogoh saku yang ada disaku jacket-nya lalu memberikan 2 carik kertas kecil pada Jimin, Jimin menatapnya kebingungan.

"Bodoh! Ambil ini!" sahut Suga kesal karena JImin hanya menatapnya dengan kebingungan sambil menyodorkanya pada Jimin.

Jimin langsung mengambilnya lalu membaca sesuatu yang berada disana. Sebuah alamat tercantum dikertas yang satu dan disecarik kertas satu lagi ada id kakaotalk. JImin tau kalau itu pasti Alamat tempat tinggal Suga dan Id kakaotalk milik Suga.

"Besok jam 9 pagi tanpa ada pengecualian!"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hoseok sambil memotong steak dan menatap adik sepupunya ini. Jimin hanya mengadukaduk sup-nya tanpa berniat memakanya sedikitpun.

Jimin menghela nafas dengan nada seperti orang yang sudah tak punya harapan hidup lagi.

Merasa ada yang salah, Hoseok langsung bertanya pada Jimin, "Kenapa?"

" menyuruhku untuk melakukan tutor dengan seorang senior, hyung"

"baguslah.. kau dapat meningkatkan nilaimu, biasanya selalu memberikan tutor terbaik pada muridnya," ucap Hoseok sambil memasukan sepotong steak pada mulutnya. "Aku jadi ingat, Waktu itu aku mendapatkan tutor yang tak lain adalah Kim Namjoon. Bersyurlah aku, Dia adalah sahabatku yang memang memiliki sense music yang tinggi. Bisa dibilang sense musiknya sama dengan Min Suga Sunbaenim"

Jimin kembali menghela nafas, lalu sedikit menunduk, "Masalahnya itu..."

"Apa?"

"Yang menjadi tutorku adalah Min Suga Sunbaenim,"

"Ohok!" Hoseok langsung tersedak makanan saat mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan. Ia langsung mengambil Lime Juice milik Jimin dan meminumnya hingga sisa setengahnya. Sang empu Juice seakan tak peduli Juicenya diminum oleh Hoseok, Entah kenapa Ia menjadi hilang selera makan. Padahal biasanya jika kakak sepupunya itu mengambil jatah miliknya pasti sebuah sendok mendarat mulus pada kepala Hoseok.

"Hey! Kau beruntung Park Jimin! Bukankah kau sangat menyukainya?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Tapi… dia galak sekali Hyung. Baru saja kenal sudah sentak-sentak. Aku jadi sedikit takut," tutur Jimin.

"Bukankah dia memang terkenal seperti itu?" ucap Hoseok, "Hey Jimin, ini kesempatanmu! Kau dapat mengenalnya, Semoga saja keberuntungan berpihak padamu kekeke~" Hoseok terkekeh, membayangkan bagaiman JImin bisa dekat dengan orang yang Ia suka. Hoseok pasti akan selalu mendukungnya. Berhubung Suga adalah tipe orang yang sangat sempurna. Memiliki senyum yang manis walau jarang terlihat, Karismanya, juga Kejeniusanya.

"Entahlah, Hyung… aku tak tahu."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Jimin berlari menuju Apartemen tempat tinggal Suga. Ah sial! Tadi JImin ketinggalan Bus sehingga harus menu Bus selanjutnya. Ini sudah Jam 08.15. Ia sudah terlambat, Jimin sangat tau, Pasti Suga akan marah karena menunggunya.

Jimin berjalan mencari pintu Apartemen Suga. Merasa sudah mendapatkanya, Jimin berdiri didepan pintu apartemen tersebut sambil mengecek kembali alamatnya, serasa sudah yakin JImin langsung memencet bel tersebut.

Pintu Apartemen perlahan terbuka, Jimin langsung berpikir kalau pintu ini terbuka pasti Wujud Suga seperti Singa langsung menerkamnya dengan beberapa omelan kasar seperti Dude, Jerk, Shit, fuck, Bastard atau yang lainya.

Namun semua itu langsung pudar ketika seseorang yang sangat manis membuka pintunya. Wajahnya putih bersih dan bersih. Ia memakai kaos V-neck Kuning bergambar Kumamon yang longgar hingga menutupi sampai pahanya, Celana Jeans-nya pun hanya sampai lutut, Rambut berwarna Mint nya sangat tertata rapih. Terlihat sangat imut dan Manis. Wajahnya sangat terlihat seperti Min Suga. Apakah Min Suga seperti ini dirumah?

"Ah! Pizza nya sudah datang?" Tanya Namja tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah. JImin sedikit Envy mendengar dirinya dianggap sebagai pengantar Pizza.

"Maaf, a-aku Park Jimin, seorang mahasiswa. Bukan pengantar Pizza." Tutur Jimin dengan suara rendah sambl menyunggingkan senyumnya. Apakah benar ini Min Suga? Kenapa Ia tak mengenalnya? Pikir Jimin.

"Oh.. maaf…" ucap Namja tersebut, "Ada perlu apa?"

Jimin sedikit tercengang, apakah Suga lupa tentang les itu. Sekan-akan taka da sesuatu, JImin pun bertanya, "Aku mencari alamat rumah ini," JImin menyodorkan secarik kertas yang diberikan Suga kemarin.

Namja itu mengambilnya, keningnya berkerut saat membaca secarik kertas dialamat rumah tersebut. "Ah.. ini alamat rumahku. Bukan alamat Min Suga yang berada dikertas ini. Bahkan aku tak tahu ada orang yang bernama Min Suga tinggal disekitar sini." Ucapnya. "memangnya ada apa?"

Dia bukan MInsuga? Kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip? Ah tidak mungkin Suga bukanlah orang yang ramah seperti ini. Tapi Ia merasa pernah melihat Namja ini sebelumnya, Tapi dimana?

"Aku mengikuti les dengan seniorku, alamat itu adalah alamat seniorku." Ucapnya, "Ah.., aku sudah terlambat, pasti dia marah."

Jimin menghela nafas. Ia merogoh ponselnya, ada sebuah pesan dari Kakaotalk.

" _Kau ini! Kau sudah terlambat 10 menit! Aku tak mau tahu! Les hari ini gagal! Temui aku dikantin pulang sekolah besok!"_

JImin menghela nafas sambil menatap pesan dari Suga, Ia memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Pesan itu dikirim sekitar 3 menit yang lalu. Tak bisakah Ia terlambat sedikit saja?

"Apakah aku boleh tau, ada apa?" Tanya Namja itu saat melihat raut wajah Jimin yang masam

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku tak jadi dengan les-ku. Ia benar-benar marah." Jimin tersenyum kecut, sedangkan Namja itu sedari tadi menatapnya.

Jimin membalikan badanya, melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Namun sebuah lengan itu menahan lengan Jimin. JImin mebalikan badanya. Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"Mampirlah kerumahku, hari ini aku sendirian dirumahku. Aku yakin kau lelah setelah mencari Guru privat mu itu. Bisakah kau menemaniku? Ya, kita memang baru mengenal, mungkin dengan ini mungkin kita dapat lebih mengenal lagi." Ia tersenyum manis, pipnya merah merona sangat pas dangan kulit bersih pucatnya. Ia terlihat sangat manis.

"terimakasih, tapi-"

"ayolah…." Namja itu menarik Jimin kedalam rumahnya.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Jimin duduk dirumah Namja yan barus aja Ia kenal tersebut. Mata Jimin menengok kesetiap pojok rumah tersebut. Bersih dan rapih. Semuanya tertata dengan sangat cantik. Bisa dibilang, rumah ini lebih rapih dari Yeoja-yeoja yang Jimin kenal.

Namja itu meletakan 2 cangkir the dan beberapa camilan dimeja, lalu duduk disofa menghadap Jimin.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Namja manis tersebut.

"Jimin, Park Jimin" jawab Jimin. "lalu?"

"Aku Min Yoongi, panggil saja aku Yoongi." Jawabnya sambil terus menyunggingkan enyuman manisnya yang sedari tadi tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

"senang berkenalan dengan anda, Yoongi-ssi"

"tak usah formal begitu.." ujarnya. "umurmu berapa?"

"Delapan belas."

"Nah, kalau begitu panggil aku Hyung, umurku 20 tahun.

"Baiklah Hyung."

Jimin mungkin memang gagal dengan lesnya. Namun justru hal ini membuatnya mengenal seseorang yang sangat ramah. Ternyata, Yoongi adalah kakak kelasnya saat dulu di SMA, namun mereka tak pernah saling mengenal. Haha sangat unik mereka saling mengenal saat Jimin sudah masuk perguruan tinggi.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Hoseok melipat beberapa baju punya Jimin. Pekerjaan rumah biasnya Hoseok yang mengerjakan. Jimin tak akan menurut jika disuruh untuk membantunya dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, Yang ada hanya mulut Hoseok yang lelah karena mengomeli Jimin.

Hoseok dan JImin tinggal satu rumah. Ayah Hoseok sudah meninggal karena penyakit stroke 4 tahun yang lalu sedangkan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu. sedangkan orang tua JImin bekerja diluar negri. Biasanya mereka mengirimkan Uang dari sana untuk Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Bagaimana lesmu?" Tanya Hoseok yang masih melipat beberapa baju milik Jimin.

"Tak jadi. Suga sunbaenim marah padaku. Lagipula aku tak menemukan alamat rumahnya." Jawab Jimin yang masih asyik tiduran sambil memaikan ponselnya.

Hoseok menatap Jimin tajam , "Lalu sedari tadi kau kemana saja Park Jimin bodoh!?"

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang Namja manis. Namanya Min Yoongi. Dia sangat baik, bahkan dia tak segan akan membantuku jika aku ada kesulitan nanti.

Hoseok selesai membeeskan baju Jimin, Ia berdiri lalu menghela nafas, "Terserah apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku hanya memperingatkan, Jangan buat Dia marah lagi. Maka kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu." Ucap Hoseok lalu keluar kamar Jimin dan menutup pintunya.

"ya..ya.. tak mendapatkan Min Suga pun taka pa.." Jimin tersenyum, Ia pipinya berwarna seperti tomat sekarang.

"Yang penting aku akan mendapatkan seorang Min Yoongi."

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Jin berjalan keluar kampus bersama Suga. Suga tak lain adalah sahabatnya. Jin dan Suga terkenal sangat dekat. Banyak yang berfikir jika Suga mungkin hanya ingin kenal bersama Jin. Suga sangat terlihat bersahabat jika bersama dengan Jin, beda dengan yang lainya.

"Jin, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoongi?" Tanya Suga.

Jin tersenyum, "Tentu saja tetap baik. Hanya saja dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Chef disebuah restoran dan aku sibuk dengan tugas skripsi-ku. Kami jadi jarang bertemu. Aku hanya bisa saling video call denganya di Line."

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan Uke-mu itu."

Jin mengangguk, "ya, aku sangat merindukanya."

"Lain kali, pertemukan aku denganya. Aku ingin mengenal Uke-mu seperti apa yang katanya wajahnya mirip denganku."

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Namjachingu-ku. Dia harus tau bahwa kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Jin merangkul Sahabatnya sambil tersenyum ceria penuh kebohongan.

Jimin berjalan sambil mebawa satu bucket bunga mawar putih. Ia menghirup aroma mawar yang saat semerbak wanginya. Bahkan, Mawar itu aromanya lebih wangi dari koleksi parfum milik Hoseok. JImin tersenyum manis, sambil membayangkan wajah orang yang akan menerima bunga tersebut.

"Hey! Jimin Bodoh!" seseorang menepuk bahu Jimin dari belakang. Jimin langsung menengok kesamping saat Namja tersebut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jimin. Namja tersebut juga membawa BUnga mawar putih.

"Mau kesana juga?" Tanya Taehyung-Namja barusan-. Taehyung adalah sahabat Jimin.

JImin tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Jika aku tak datang, Pasti dia akan marah besar padaku." Ucapnya disusul tawa kecil.

Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan bersama. Menuju tempat yang dituju. Setelah sampai, mereka pun meletakan bunga tersebut didepan batu nisan. Taehyung dan Jimin langsung mengepalkan tangan didepan dadanya, lalu menutup mata mendoakan seseorang yang sudah tertidur tersebut.

Jeon JungKook

Ia adalah mantan pacar Jimin dan juga Taehyung.

Selesai berdoa, Jimin menurunkan tanganya dan menengok kearah Taehyung yang masih berdoa. Jimin memasukan tanganya kedalam saku lalu tersenyum tipis menatap Taehyung setelah helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya.

Disini bersama Taehyung membuatnya ingat pada masa lalu. Saat mereka duduk si kelas 11, Taehyung dan Jimin adalah teman sekelas namun tak slaing dekat dan tak saling terlalu mengenal. Mereka hanya cukup tau bahwa mereka adalah teman sekelas.

Jungkook adalah adik kelas mereka. Jimin sangat menyukai Jungkook dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun, Taehyung yang notabene-nya adalah mantan pacarnya yang masih sangat mencintainya.

Terjadi perkelahian antar keduanya diatas gedung sekolah. Jimin dan Taehyung benar-benar imbang. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang tak ingin menghentikan perlawananya. Saat Jungkook datang, kebetulan JImin dan JUngkook berkelahi ditepi atap gedung. Saat Jungkook mencoba untuk melerainya, Jungkook malah terjatuh dari atap gedung dan meninggal. Sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung dibawa kerumah sakit karena luka dan mereka yang hampir kehabisan darah. Jimin dan Taehyung juga dirawat diruang yang sama. Sejak saat itulah, mereka mulai saling dekat dan menjadi sahabat.

Hampir setelah mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu Jimin dan Taehyung divonis masuk penjara. Namun, karena itu sebuah kecelakaan dan mereka masih seorang pelajar, Jimin dan Taehyung hanya diberi peringatan dan Skorsing seminggu. Namun itu semua memberikan mereka sebuah catatan penting bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih melamun menatapku seperti itu, Jimin!?" suara Taehyung membuyarkan semua lamunan Jimin.

JImin tersenyum, Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "ah.. tidak bukan apa-apa.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Oh, ya, bagaimana hubungan dirimu dengan sepupuku itu?" Tanya Jimin mengalihkan perhatianya.

Taehyung cemberut, "Dia susah sekali diajak pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Dia sangat sibuk dengan tugasnya," Ucapnya. Hoseok adalah 'gebetan'-nya. Taehyung sangat menyukai Hoseok semenjak Ia menjadi sahabat Jimin. Hoseok bahkan sangat dekat denganya karena hubungan Taehyung dengan Jimin adalah sahabat dan Hoseok adalah sepupu sekaligus Hyung bagi Jimin. Sekarang Taehyung sedang mengincarnya.

"Lebih baik kau ajak dia pergi keperpustakaan, aku yakin dia tak akan menolak," ucap Jimin. Taehyung cemberut, Jimin tertawa lebar karena Ia sudah yakin bahwa Taehyung adalah orang yang alergi dengan perpustakaan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti lapar, Jin Hyung membuat beberapa makanan. Ayo kita kerumahku!" ajak Taehyung dan langsung menarik Jimin. Jimin yang tertarik hanya bisa ikut berlari mengikuti Taehyung.

Taehyung yang memang ceroboh, berlari tak melihat kerumunan orang-orang hingga mereka pun menabrak seseorang.

Taehyung dan Jimin berserta Namja yang tak sengaja mereka tabrak pun jatuh ditrotoar jalan. Mereka bertiga langsung berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk baju mereka untuk membersihkanya dari debu.

"Kalau berjalan hati-hati!" sahut Namja itu sambil bersungut-sungut.

Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh kearah Namja tersebut, hendak meminta maaf. Namun keduanya terkejut sat melihat siapa yang mereka tabrak.

"YoonGi Hyung!"

"Suga Hyung!"

Sahut Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

To be Contiuned


End file.
